ノートメモリ
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Catatan Kenangan. "Jika itu adalah kau… maka beri aku waktu untuk menyadari semuanya… semuanya yang terjadi. Kenanganku dan… kenanganmu, Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin mengetahui kenanganmu!" Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum kemenangan. Ia berhasil menarik mangsa ke kandangnya. Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja. CHAP 2 IS UP! Enjoy and mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**ノートメモリ ****[Catatan Kenangan] © BlueBubbleGum**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU! OOC, maybe Sho-ai**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ ~ Nōtomemori ~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" 'Temui aku untuk menulis semua kenanganku. Uzumaki Naruto, kau ingin tahu kenangan seorang Uchiha Sasuse?' "

Naruto, pemuda berusia 21 tahun, seumur hidupnya ia memang tidak pernah mempunyai seorang penggemar, _secreat admirer_, ataupun _stalker_. Ia mungkin akan sangat menghargai dan tentu saja senang jika ia mempunya seorang penggemar, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak.

Tapi sekarang, di hari Minggu yang cerah, dimana angin berhembus tenang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemersik dedaunan di pohon, kicauan burung-burung bagaikan nada pengantar kedamaian. Ah, indah, bukan?

Namun, entah kenapa sekalinya pemuda pirang itu mendapat damai yang sangat tenang, sekalinya juga ia mendapat kejutan yang sangat... gila.

_"Uchiha Sasuke? Hei, kau baru saja mengirimkan karya tulismu kemarin. Dan kau sudah punya penggemar?!"_

"_Baka_! Ini teror! Teror! Kau tidak menyimak surat yang ku baca tadi?! Dia sedang menantangku! Apa maksud orang gila itu dengan kalimat ' Uzumaki Naruto, kau ingin tahu kenangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?' Bah! aku tidak ingin menulis tentang rumah sakit jiwa, Kiba!"

Naruto berteriak keras di depan ponsel _flip_ orennya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang besi balkon, yang langsung berhadapan dengan perkebunan serta lahan kosong yang luas. Suasana yang membuatnya merasa tenang untuk menulis, walaupun kadang karyanya belum tentu bisa di bukukan dengan 'layak'.

_"Hah... aku tidak tahu Naruto, aku hanya manusia yang ingin bersantai sembil menikmati indahnya kicauan burung di hari Minggu. Kau tahu marga Uchiha?"_ seseorang di seberang sana berbicara dengan nada malas, namun pada akhir kalimat nadanya menjadi serius. Membuat Naruto bergidik.

_Glub._ Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"K-klan itu... Kiba, kau masih cukup waras untuk tidak bilang bahwa aku... di teror seorang hantu?!"

Seseorang bernama Kiba itu menghela nafas berat.

_"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Tapi, memang, klan Uchiha sudah...punah. Yah, apapun istilahnya, yang terpenting klan itu sudah tidak pernah terdengar desas- desusnya lagi setelah Uchiha Fugaku meninggal dan aset-aset yang di selola Uchiha _Crop_ berpindah tangan kepada perusahaan lain. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku dengar istri beserta anak-anak Fugaku hilang entah kemana. Yeah, siapa tahu."_

Naruto meneguk ludah sekali lagi, ia langsung berdiri tegak layaknya patung. Perlahan, Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sebelum ia mengambil langkah untuk masuk kedalam. Pintu balkon berdaun dua berwarna putih itu, di tutup perlahan.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang berada di ruang santai itu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

_"Dan... mungkin mereka sudah 'hilang'." _Kiba membuat nada se horor mungkin.

_Kriiingg!_

"Huaaaaa! Kiba! Telepon rumahku berbunyi!" Naruto berteriak histeris dan langsung melompat, bertiarap di belakang kursi.

_"Kenapa kau berteriak?! Cepat angkat bodoh!"_

"Aku takut sialan! Mungkin itu panggilan kematian!"

_"Kau ini! Baiklah! Cerita tadi, aku hanya mengarangnya! Sekarang cepat angkat telepon itu, atau aku yang akan mematikan ponselku!"_

_Kriiingg!_

Naruto berjalan takut-takut ke arah telepon rumah tempel di dinding sebelah rak buku. Tangannya bergetar saat mengangkat gagang telepon putih itu.

_Krii– _"_Mos-moshi-moshi._"

_"Moshi-moshi, Uzumaki Naruto, karyamu sangat menarik! Jadi sepertinya karya tulismu ini bisa kami–"_

Naruto segera berseru dengan keras, lalu mematikan sambungan.

"Ya aku mengerti! Aku berubah pikiran, cepat segera kirimkan karya tulisku ke sini! Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah karena terkena virus ayam gila! Terima kasih!"

_"Naruto...kau lah kegilaan dari semua kejadian gila ini."_

"Tidak peduliiiiiii!"

**~ ~ Nōtomemori ~~**

Hari Minggu yang kacau. Itulah kata yang sekarang terus berputar-putar di kepala pirang itu. Malam sudah menjelang, tapi Naruto masih _kekeuh_ memandangi secarik kertas putih di tangannya.

Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar membuat otaknya migrain. Apalagi tentang ucapan-ucapan Kiba. Memang, yang Kiba katakan itu bohong. Tapi ayolah, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Ia hanya tahu bahwa klan Uchiha memang sudah tidak terdengar desas-desusnya lagi, ia akui perkataan Kiba yang ini adalah benar.

Terakhir berita ini menjadi heboh dan marak di masyarakat adalah saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku sma, umurnya masih 17 tahun. Saat itu ia lagi gencar-gencarnya membeli bertumpuk-tumpuk novel sebagai media inspirasi, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan berita itu karena ia sedang fokus untuk menulis.

4 tahun setelahnya, pamannya, Iruka membelikannya sebuah rumah. Katanya, untuk membuatnya lebih tenang dalam menulis dan juga karena Iruka pindah ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak ingin jika membawa Naruto ikut bersamanya, karena pasti sulit bagi Naruto untuk bersosialisasi di lingkungan baru.

Naruto sangat berhutang budi kepada Iruka, karena bagaimana pun Iruka sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Jadi ia berjanji jika suatu hari nanti, ia akan mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai seorang penulis.

Namun, mimpi yang akan tercapai hilang sudah semenjak kejadian pagi tadi.

"Hah... aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan paman Iruka jika seperti ini. Sialan! Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke! Kau... kau menantangku?! Baiklah akan ku temui kau!"

Naruto meninju-ninju boneka rubah merahnya. Ia bahkan menendang-nendang guling, bantal dan berguling-guling layaknya cacing kepanasan di kasurnya. Naruto sangat kesal!

Bayangkan saja, ia mengambil kembali karyanya hanya karena takut jika si Uchiha Sasuke itu semakin menguntitnya. Apalagi jika namanya sudah tercetak, tersebar dimana-mana. Mungkin yang selanjutnya adalah, buku-buku karyanya nanti akan di jadikan sebagai bahan santet-menyantet. Hii!

Tapi...

"Arrrghhh! Kau tinggal dimana Uchiha Sasukeeee?! Mengapa tidak kau sertai alamat rumahmu?!"

"Kau renggut karyaku, impianku... juga kewarasanku!"

_Tek! Tek!_

Hening.

Naruto mematung. Suara itu berasal dari pagar rumahnya, seperti ada yang membenturkan benda keras ke besi pagar. Keringat dingin meluncur keluar.

_Tek! Tek!_

Suara itu terdengar sekali lagi. Naruto tersadar, ia segera bangkit perlahan, turun dari kasurnya. Naruto _reflex_ menggenggam sebatang sapu yang berada di sudut kamar . Ia berjalan menuju balkon di kamarnya yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan halaman depan rumah dan... seseorang berbaju hitam yang berdiri di depan pagar putih tinggi rumahnya. Seseorang itu mengetuk-ngetukkan gembok yang tergantung pada besi pagar, sehingga membuat suara yang nyaring.

Naruto menjatuhkan sapunya saat dilihat seseorang itu menunjukan secarik kertas di tangannya, lalu, dengan tindakan sengaja_–_agar Naruto dapat melihatnya_– _seseorang itu memasukan secarik kertas ke dalam kotak surat di sampingnya, dengan perlahan.

"_Na-nani_?" Naruto mangap dengan bola mata sewarnau laut itu membola.

Setelahnya, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam itu membalikan badannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, saat Kiba mengunjungi rumah Naruto, yang ia lihat adalah... Naruto duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang secarik kertas.

" 'Uzumaki Naruto, aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang selalu kau jadikan tokoh dalam ceritamu. Ingatkah kau?' "

Kiba yang membacanya, terdiam. Pandangannya ia alihkan untuk melihat Naruto yang sekarang tengah menjambak rambutnya, dengan ekspresi muka seperti orang stres.

"Kiba... siapa tokoh yang selalu ku tulis dalam ceritaku?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.O apa yang saya tulis ini?! Hm.. yoroshiku minna~~ Apakah kalian menikmati cerita abal abal saya? '-' jika ia mohon bantuannya untuk menyumbangkat 1 review anda xD**

**Dan, apakah ada yang bisa menebak jalan cerita ini? x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**ノートメモリ ****[Catatan Kenangan] © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU! OOC, sho-ai**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ ~ Nōtomemori ~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When you feel you've reached the last dead end  
what will you do to save yourself from fate?  
Would you take a knife into your heart  
or would you rather break the fall and take defeat?_

(No Pain, No Game- BTOOM Opening)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik meleser kawasan perbelanjaan pusat kota Konoha. Hiruk-piruk manusia berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari demi menjelajahi berbagai etalase toko, apalagi bagi para wanita-wanita muda yang haus akan belanja. Jika Shikamaru dibawa kesini, mungkin pemuda berkuncir tinggi seperti nanas itu akan mengeluarkan _trandmark_nya "_Mendokusei_…" sambil menatap malas ataupun _jijik_ pada wanita-wanita genit yang berteriak nyaring saat disuguhkan baju-baju _Lolita_.

Dan sekarang permasalahnnya adalah seorang penulis -gagal- bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, kepala tertunduk lemas, kedua tangan berselimut kulit _tan_ itu di masukan ke jaket orennya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas sebelum meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan etalase toko yang sudah terpajang beberapa jejeran buku-buku, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bagunan bercat biru muda dan putih itu.

Ia meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa ia sekarang menjadi sangat sulit untuk sekedar melihat pada hobinya. Sejak kedatangan surat misterius itu, ia seakan parno. Ia heran, sejak kedatangan surat kedua seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi surat-surat aneh yang datang setelahnya, walaupun ia sampai takut-takut membukakan pintu untuk tukang pos, sampai-sampai ia terus meminta kepada beberapa tukang pos untuk menyebutkan identitasnya lalu ia akan menulisnya ke dalam memo dan menempelkan 'data-data' itu di pintu kulkas.

Bahkan seorang Kiba saja harus menunggu sejam penuh, demi membuat si pirang percaya bahwa ia bukanlah mafia yang kabur dari penjara dan oplas sebagai teman sepermainannya.

"Yosh! Jangan gara-gara surat setan itu aku akan menyerah! Akan kutemukan batang hidungmu!" di toko… buku?

Naruto membuka pintu kaca itu dengan bersemangat sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depannya yang akan keluar. Naruto lantas saja menabrak orang dengan kemeja hitam itu sehingga orang itu hampir saja menabrak rak buku di belakangnya, tapi untung saja keseimbangan yang di miliki orang itu bagus. Sehingga bisa menahan bobot badan Naruto yang sekarang seperti bersandar di dadanya.

Naruto mengeluh kesakitan lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang di tabraknya. Ia dapat melihat sepasang iris _onyx_ itu menatap intens ke arahnya. Apalagi saat menyadari posisinya yang seperti… sedang berpelukan.

"Go-gome–" saat Naruto akan kembali pada posisi 'sebenarnya', orang itu malah menahan punggung Naruto dan mendorongnya sehingga kembali mereka ke dalam posisi 'berpelukan'.

"_E-eto…_"

"_Gomenasai_…Uzumaki-_kun_." suara rendah dan menekan itu menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto, Naruto membatu. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika orang itu mendorong pundaknya perlahan sehingga Naruto kembali ke posisi semula, ya dengan keadaan berbeda, berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"_Nee_,"

Kepala Naruto bergerak perlahan untuk mengembalikan fokusnya kepada orang di depannya itu.

"_Gomenasai_." orang itu berkata sambil tersenyum… tersenyum sehingga mata berisikan iris _onyx_ itu menyipit. Nadanya ramah dan sopan.

Berbeda dengan nada yang rendah dan menekan di beberapa detik lalu, ataupun bahkan saat itu, wajah tampan dengan kedua garis halus di dekat hidung itu, tidak memberikan senyum seperti sekarang.

Naruto merasa, saat itu, orang itu tampak menyeringai saat menyebutkan nama marganya.

Orang itu memberikan senyum terakhirnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari toko. Naruto masih mematung, tangannya terkepal kuat. Sudut matanya dapat melihat rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang itu, berjalan di tengah hiruk-piruk manusia di jalanan sana.

"Tidak… tidak… aargg! Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu lagiiii!" teriak Naruto, ia membuka pintu toko dan membantingnya. Iris _saphire_nya bergerak liar mencari sosok berambut hitam panjang. Iris _sapphire_ itu berhenti di ujung jalan, ia melihat sosok itu tengah… menatap tajam ke arahya lalu kembali berjalan sampai memasuki sebuah gang.

"Sial!" Naruto berlari dengan cepat menyeberang jalan, tidak dipedulikan klakson mobil yang saling sahut-menyahut karena aksinya ataupun makian saat ia menabrak beberapa orang.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah gang lenggang yang sepi, seperti jauh dari keramaian, jika ia lebih memacu langkahnya ke dalam. Tapi ia yakin, inilah tempat 'persembumyian' orang itu, orang yang menerornya tanpa motif yang jelas.

"Jika aku masuk…"

_Glek_!

"Apakah aku akan kembali?"

_Drrtt… Drrrtt…_

"Eh? Ponselku." Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel _flip_ orennya. Di layar ponsel itu tertera nama sahabatnya, Kiba.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

_"Hah… hah… kau… kenapa lari-lari seperti orang kesetanan tadi?!_" suara Kiba tampak terengah-engah di seberang sana. Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, heran.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Kau ada dimana?"

_"Aku sedang membeli beberapa 'kebutuhan' Shikamaru di toko dekat dengan tempatmu yang sedang lari-lari kesetanan seperti tadi!"_

Terdengar Naruto yang tertawa kecil disana.

"Haha, kebutuhan? Pematik maksudmu? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang." Naruto berjalan menjauhi gang itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kejadian tadi keesokan harinya. Mungkin ia tidak akan memberitahu Kiba dulu. Ia merasa, hanya ia yang terlibat pada semua kejadian ini.

Tidak menyadari jika sosok itu memandanginya dari gang tadi. Bersama dengan sosok lainnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sosok berambut hitam panjang itu melemparkan benda berwarna hijau mengkilat dengan tali. Sebuah kalung Kristal hijau.

"Akan kubunuh kau karena melihat bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya, Itachi." Sasuke, sosok dengan iris _onyx_ yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh sosok pemuda dengan rambut panjang di depannya, Itachi.

Sasuke memiliki rambut– ehem, seperti pantat bebek berwarna biru gelap, kulit putih pucat, sepasang _onyx_ sehitam malam dan… seringaian puas di bibir tipisnya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Dia rubah tersayang milikmu, pemburu." Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih.

"Jangan simpulkan seperti itu. Dia… akan kubunuh. Beserta kenangan yang akan ia ketahui nanti." Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, yang masih bersandar di dinding gang yang cukup gelap itu. Itachi mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya serta menyalakan pematik dan menyulutkan api dari pematik pada ujung rokok.

Menghirup benda itu perlahan lalu mengembuskannya, asap mengepul keluar. Seiring ia menyimpulkan 'pernyataan' dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu, kau sudah jatuh lebih dulu padanya, Sasuke."

Itachi menutup matanya, asap rokok terus mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai batang rokok itu habis termakan api.

Itachi menyeringai saat di rasa ada benda keras yang menyentuh pelipisnya dan merasakan nafas seseorang di dekatnya.

"Jadi, kau akan membunuhku terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia _outoto_?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming, nafasnya memburu dan _onyx_ itu menatap tajam pada Itachi, yang merangkap kakaknya sendiri. Ujung pistol masih tertempel di pelipis pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu."

Sasuke berkata dengan nada menekan, begitu dalam.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya. Kau _selalu_ menunda untuk membunuhnya. Kau tidak akan _pernah_ membunuhnya."

_Dor_!

Asap keluar dari pistol yang di pegang Sasuke, saat timah panas itu meluncur kearah… Itachi.

_Sret!_

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari salah satu kulit wajah Itachi. Segaris lintangan yang mengeluarkan cairan merah meluncur keluar dari pipi kanan Itachi. Itachi mendesis sebentar, kemudia kedua pasang _onyx_nya memandang kearah Sasuke yang melemparkan pistolnya ke tanah. Sasuke menatap tajam sebelum berbalik.

Itachi membiarkan darah mengalir keluar dari pipinya. Ekpresi mukanya yang datar tidak menunjukan kesakitan. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang tidak bergeming.

Itachi memegang pundak Sasuke yang membelakanginya, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga si bungsu.

"Tadi itu… meleset?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hampir membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Kalau saja tembakannya tadi 'meleset'. Ia kehilangan kendali. Tidak seharusnya.

"_Gomen_."

Setelahnya Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, dan sekarang benar-benar menghilang di ujung gang.

Itachi mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit. Membuat segaris senyum tipis.

"Pemburu yang baik hati."

**~ ~ Nōtomemori ~~**

"Dimana? Dimana dimana dimana?!" Naruto berseru panik, tangannya merogoh-rogoh semua kantung yang ada di jaketnya, di jeans pendeknya bahkan sangking paniknya dia sampai mengecek di dalam sepatunya. Hal yang membuat Kiba jengkel sejak sahabat pirangnya berteriak histeris di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha.

"Apa yang kau cari _baka_?! Kau membuatku malu... demi _kami-sama_." Kiba menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan saat seorang ibu-ibu terkikik melihat Naruto yan sekarang sudah kerayapan di tanah layaknya cacing.

Bayangkan saja jika kau mempunyai seorang teman dan detik ini juga kau tidak akan menganggap temanmu itu sebagai teman! Apalagi jika temanmu itu sudah merangkak-rangkak, merayap-rayap di jalanan.

Saat Kiba akan berniat menggusur Naruto, si pemuda pirang itu sudah bangkit dari aksi tidak warasnya. Dan teriakan Naruto yang selanjutnya membuat Kiba menendang bokong Naruto. Benar-benar.

"Kau rela membiarkan pasangan-sehidup sematimu ini kesuliatan?!"

"Tidak sudiii!"

.

.

Langit sore dengan sinar orennya menyinari taman Konoha. Angin dingin mulai terasa selebum angin malam datang dan lebih menusuk kulit. Pohon-pohon tinggi mengugurkan daunnya. Terlihat kedua pemuda bersurai pirang dan bersurai cokelat yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Huaaa bokongku! Bokongku!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu balasan dari _Kami-sama_."

"_Urusai baka yaro _Kiba!" Naruto menatap tajam Kiba yang hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi, kau kehilangan kalung itu?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan baru, yang memang jadi topik permasalahan Naruto di pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Pantas saja Naruto pusing tujuh keliling, ah, Kiba jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia mengayunkan ayunannya perlahan.

"Aku yakin kalung itu aku simpan di saku benar-benar yakin. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau pakai saja kalungnya? Kau tidak akan terlihat _girly_."

Naruto menendang Kiba tepat di tulang keringnya. Kiba berteriak keras, karena Naruto menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga."

"_Ittai_!"

"Hah…itu karena aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak memakainya, semaca trauma." Naruto menghentikan laju ayunannya. Naruto berkata dengan nada pelan, namun Kiba masih dapat mendengarnya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menatap sahabatnya, meminta penjelasan .Sesaat menghiraukan rasa sakit pada tulang keringnya.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi saat umurku 7 tahun kakekku sudah memberikan kalung itu padaku dan aku selalu memakainya. Tapi pada suatu hari ada segerombolan preman yang menghampiriku sambil menodong pisau tajam, saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka berkata bahwa kalungku itu sangat bagus dan mereka ingin meminjamnya sebentar, aku menolak dan mereka marah dan langsung megarahkan pisau itu–"

"Sudah cukup Naruto. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Kiba berlutut di depan Naruto sambil memegang pundaknya, Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Kiba, air mata meluncur keluar dari sepasang _sapphire_ itu. Naruto tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan.

"–tepat kearah mata'nya'."

Kiba membelalakan matanya, ia merasakan kedua pundak Naruto bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berada disana saat itu, se-seharusnya aku tidak memakai kalung itu… seharusnya… seharusnya aku tidak membuat beliau jadi buta saat itu Kiba! Sekarang kalung itu hilang, aku menghilangkan harta terbesar kakek. Warisannya. Aku bodoh!"

Naruto berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, angin dingin mulai membelai kulit masing-masing kedua pemuda disana. Menusuk kulit.

Kiba beranjak sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang masih terduduk di ayunan. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam Kiba.

"Bukan kalung itu. Tapi kau. Kau adalah warisan dari kakekmu. Kau yang berharga, tidak peduli kalung itu hilang… asal kau yang tidak hilang." ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum dan melemparkan cengiran lebar pada kalimat terakhir. Naruto terdiam.

"Sudahlah besok kita–"

"Kau bukan seorang puitisme yang sedang menyamar jadi Inuzuka Kiba kan?"

_Bletak!_

"Aku menyesal." Kiba berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo pulang _baka_! Kau harus mentraktirku sekarang!"

Naruto nyengir dan langsung menghampiri Kiba lalu merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

"Telat."

"Hahahaha."

**~ ~ Nōtomemori ~~**

_Clek_.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, ia menggosok-gosokan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna putih dengan balutan kaos putih lengan panjang dengan celana pendek berwana oren gelap.

Naruto berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, entahlah, dia tidak ingin tidur dulu. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang dan bagaimana kalungnya itu bisa hilang. Sungguh hari sialnya.

Angin malam langsung menerpa wajahnya saat berada di balkon. Langit begitu gelap, tidak ada bintang. Naruto menopang dagunya. Melihat kearah jalanan yang sepi, ia jadi teringat bagaimana sosok misterius itu berdiri disana.

"Menyebalkan. Sekarang aku seperti tokoh utama dalam sebuah cerita novel. Genre horror!" Naruto memukul batang besi penyangga balkon. Kemudian kembali berfikir.

"Kenapa kalung itu bisa hilang? Bukannya saat aku berjalan-jalan disana masih ada yah? Jelas-jelas aku selalu memegangnya dalam sakuku. Aku tidak pernah melepasnya, saat ke toko buku itu juga, sung…guh." Naruto membelalakan matanya. Di toko buku, ya disana ia menabrak orang itu, berbaju hitam, berambut panjang dan…

_"Gomenasai… Uzumaki-kun."_

Saat posisi itu. Ya, saat posisi itu dia merogoh saku jaket Naruto. Tapi…

"Tunggu, dia… bagaimana dia tahu? Kenapa dia mengambil kalung itu?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bukan, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Oh bukan… Uchiha Sasuke, apa maumu?" Iris _sapphire_ itu memandang langit gelap. Naruto menghela nafas, ia lelah, ia lelah dengan semua yang seakan tersembunyi, kalau ia, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengetahuinya?

_Ting_!

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara dentingan keras. Naruto mencari asal suara itu, dan bagaikan _de javu_, seseorang berdiri disana… di depan pagar rumahnya. Namun orang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiam disana, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Oh… tidak lagi, ayolah!" Naruto melempar handuknya dan segera menguci pintu balkon, mengambil jaket yang tergantung di pintu dan segera melesat turun ke bawah.

"Kita lihat, apakah dia akan kabur lagi." gumam Naruto. Setelah ia mengunci pintu depan rumahnya, ia segera membuka gembok pagarnya, tapi sebelum itu membuka batang besi itu…

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Keringat dingin meluncur keluar dari pelipisnya.

Hening sebentar.

_Ting_!

Seseorang di luar sana membuat suara itu lagi. Sepertinya orang itu membenturkan sesuatu yang keras pada pagar besinya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"_E-eto_… apa yang kau bawa?"

_Ting_!

Sekali lagi, hanya suara itu yang terdengar. Naruto mencengkam kuat pagar besi itu, apa maunya dia?

"Ja-jangan diam saja! Cepat jawab aku sialan!" Naruto memberanikan diri berteriak, ia kesal, ia sudah lelah mengikuti permainan ini.

_Ting_!

_Ting_!

Sudah cukup. Naruto menggeram, tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat pegangan besi pagar dan tangan kanannya terkepal kuat . Naruto membuka pintu pagar setinggi 2 meter itu dengan cepat sambil tangan kanannya yang terkepal mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul orang di depannya.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah benda yang familiar bagi Naruto teracung tepat di depan batang hidung si pirang.

Naruto yang tak dapat mengembalikan keseimbangannya akhirnya menubruk orang di depannya dan kembali terjadi _de javu_ yang sangat sangat. Naruto diam membatu di 'pelukan' orang misterius itu.

Tidak, Naruto rasa ini bukanlah orang yang beberapa jam lalu di temuinya di toko buku. Tapi kalung itu…

"Benda ini… milikmu kan?" sebuah suara bernada datar menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, entah takut atau… sesuatu yang lain. Maka dari itu Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh orang yang sekarang malah menahan punggungnya agar tidak dapat lepas dari posisi itu sekarang.

"Iya, darimana kau–"

"Naruto…"

_Deg_!

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat, tanpa sadar ia meremas kaus berwarna biru dongker milik orang asing yang… tengah memeluknya. Naruto berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat wajah pucat dengan ekspresi datar itu, dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang menatap lurus ke depan. Rambut berwarna biru gelap yang melawan gravitasi itu bergerak tertiup angin.

Ia yakin bahwa orang ini bukan orang yang ditemuinya di toko buku dan… iya yakin hal yang dilakukan orang ini sekarang berbeda dengan orang itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendekripsikannya.

Naruto segera tersadar. Ya, ia tahu siapa orang ini. Akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Kenapa kau menginginkan benda itu? Apa maumu… Uchiha Sasuke? Kau tahu? Ini hal baru untukku." Naruto sudah lelah untuk sekedar menaikan intonasi suaranya, ia sudah lelah berlari untuk menangkap kebenaran yang terus menjauh darinya. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya pusing, kepalanya sakit.

Ya, benar, sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu mendesis pelan. Ia mendorong pundak Naruto keras sehingga punggung Naruto menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Rasa nyeri luar biasa menjalar di tulang punggungnya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih meringis menahan sakit. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Sasuke membenturkan keningnya pada kening Naruto, sehingga pembuat pemuda pirang itu menutup mata karena menahan rasa sakit pada keningnya dan juga karena... wajah Sasuke begitu dirasakan Naruto hanyalah nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Hening.

Merasa tidak ada suara apapun, Naruto membuka matanya.

Sepasang iris langit biru bertemu irirs langit malam. Sangat bertolak belakang. Namun pada malam ini, si iris biru telah jatuh pada iris hitam.

Naruto diam tak bergeming saat melihat mata itu. Tidak pernah ia melihat sedekat ini, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan sedekat ini. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada bola kaca hitam itu.

Pantulan dirinya, yang telah terhanyut pada sepasang langit malam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau merasakannya? Apa kau ingat sekarang?"

Sasuke pun tidak jauh berbeda, ia terhanyut pada sepasang langit biru itu, sepasang keteduhan itu, lagi. Lagi ia melakukannya.

Benar. Sasuke mencengkram kalung yang di genggamnya. Ia teringat perkataan Itachi.

_"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya. Kau _selalu _menunda untuk membunuhnya. Kau tidak akan _pernah_ membunuhnya."_

Sasuke menyeringai. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah pada kakaknya itu.

Saat Sasuke kembali fokus pada sebuah tangan yang… entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat pipinya. Sebuah tangan _tan_ yang terangkat mendekati pipinya, hanya mengambang di udara, tidak menyentuh objeknya sama sekali.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut bahwa tatapan pemuda pirang itu masih menatap kearahnya, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sasuke membiarkan ujung bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis... sebuah senyuman, biarlah, biarlah seperti ini dulu. Sebentar saja.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sehingga sebuah tangan berkulit _tan_ yang masih terangkat di udara itu dapat menyentuh pipinya. Naruto terlihat terkejut saat telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang halus, juga dingin. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto menelusuri lekuk pipi pemuda di hadapannya, hingga menyentuh rambut berwarna biru gelap itu.

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Sasuke yang tidak sadar menutup matanya sedari tadi, memperlihatkan lagi kedua iris malam itu, untuk melihat Naruto yang mengubah ekspresinya. Mematung.

Di lain pihak, Naruto merasa getaran aneh saat menyentuh rambut itu. Begitu halus… begitu familiar. Ia merasa, kelembutan rambut itu tidak pernah berubah. Ya, ia pernah merasakannya, ia per–

_"Wah! Halus sekali! Sasu pasti merawatnya dengan baik, nanti, aku akan menulis tokoh yang mempunyai rambut biru sehalus ini!"_

Naruto merasa kepalanya sakit, ia pernah merasakannya, ia pernah mengaguminya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tangan itu bergetar, sebelum tangan itu terkulai lemas, sebuah genggaman oleh tangan pucat menangkap tangan _tan_ itu.

Sasuke membawa tangan Naruto kearah lekuk wajahnya lagi, dengan tangan Sasuke menahan tangan _tan_ itu untuk tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lembut, tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto tersentak. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tatapan matanya sendu.

"Jika itu adalah kau… maka beri aku waktu untuk menyadari semuanya… semuanya yang terjadi. Kenanganku dan… kenanganmu, Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin mengetahui kenanganmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum kemenangan. Ia berhasil menarik mangsa ke kandangnya. Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kembali pada sepasang lagit malam itu. Tatapan matanya mengunci, Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Akan aku tulis semua kenangan itu, bukan dalam selembar kertas putih. Tapi, dalam ingatanku. Akan ku ingat itu semua, tidak akan pernah melupakannya, lagi."

"Jika kau bisa," Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto. Kening Sasuke tidak lagi menyentuh kening Naruto namun sekarang, bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke memakaikan kalung di leher Naruto, bersamaan juga dengan bibir pucat itu menempel pada bibir Naruto.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto yang masih menyentuh pipi Sasuke berpindah, begitu juga dengan tangan yang satunya lagi, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, saat dirasa Sasuke makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto untuk mendapatkan mulut si pirang terbuka dan membiarkan lidahnya dapat menguasai rongga mulut Naruto. Naruto mendesah tertahan saat lidah milik Sasuke menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Sasuke semakin menekan ciuman mereka, terkesan seperti Sasuke ingin melahap sampai habis bibir Naruto. Semakin tidak ingat melepasnya.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan ia mulai memberontak. Tapi Sasuke masih kukuh untuk bermain di dalam mulut si pirang, tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Naruto yang tersiksa karena kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, membiarkan Naruto bernafas sebentar. Wajah Naruto terlihat merah. Ia memandang tajam kearah Sasuke yang baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya.

_Tuk_!

"_Ittai_…"

Sasuke membenturkan kembali keningnya pada kening Naruto, namun ini sedikit lebih keras sehingga Naruto merasa bahwa keningnya sudah memerah… melebihi bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau–"

Ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke, tanpa di sadarinya mencium keningnya.

" –lakukan."

Mencium hidungnya.

"H-hey!" Naruto merasa pipinya menghangat.

Sasuke langsung mencium cepat kedua pipi yang memerah itu.

Hening. Naruto cengo sebelum sadar apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini padanya.

"Uchiha Sasu–hmmph!"

Mencium kembali bibir Uzumaki agar teriakan cempreng si pirang tidak merusak gendang telinganya lagi.

Berbeda dengan ciuman tadi. Kali ini Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibir pucatnya pada bibir Naruto, hanya menempel.

Sasuke menutup matanya, merasakan kenyamanan saat bibirnya menempel pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, lalu akhirnya ikut menutup iris birunya. Ia lebih merasa nyaman jika seperti ini, tidak ada perlawanan apapun. Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain, tanpa ada niat untuk saling melepaskannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka ikut terhanyut ke dalam kesunyian malam itu.

.

.

Itachi menghembuskan kepulan asap terakhir dari mulutnya, ia bersender pada tembok yang menghalangi kedua orang disana untuk tidak melihatnya. Itachi menyeringai.

"Coba kita lihat surat selanjutnya." Itcahi membuka lipatan kertas putih yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Itachi sedikit terkejut ketika membacanya. Seringaiannya semakin melebar.

"Jadi seperti itu, kau menyampaikan suratmu sendiri secara 'langsung'. Berarti, kau tidak usah menyuruhku lagi untuk bertamu ke rumah rubahmu, pemburu."

Itachi membuang kertas itu sebelum menyobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Itulah adikku." Itachi terkekeh saat kembali mengingat isi surat tadi.

.

.

_"Aku tidak yakin bisa menorehkan noda merah padanya, seperti apa yang aku lakukan mungkin, kenangan yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya menorehkan luka dengan sendirinya."_

.

.

"_Gomen_. Naruto."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Hai hai '-')/ apakah kalian suka pada readers ku yang baik hati dan tidak somboh serta sering nyolong celengan orang? #plak! xDv. Semoga saja kalian suka '-' entah kenapa ceritaku yang satu ini membuatku jadi gila sendiri, soalnya... oh damn! My first yaoi fic '-'. Haha, semoga kalian mau memaafkan amatiran seperti dirikuh ini ._.v.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thank's :**

** : Hoho hai reviewer pertamakuh '-')/ arigatou~~ ngakak? haduh makasih sudah ada waktu luang buat ngakak xD. Iya ini udah lanjut, semoga gak ngecewain~ Ya, salam kenal juga ._.**

** .5 : sebelumnya arigatou~~ iya ini udah next '-' masih penasaran? :D iya termasuk! xD**

**Guest : sebelumnya arigatou~~ iya ini udah, apakah anda menikmati? x9 :D**

**lavenderchan : sebelumnya arigatou~~ ya betul yang pertama '-' sekarang udah tau kan? xDb**


End file.
